


Trouble Magnet

by kyoanime



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, James T Kirk is Wally West, M/M, Reincarnation, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoanime/pseuds/kyoanime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally West had been getting some weird dreams lately worrying his fellow founders that he is thinking about the Speed Force, instead he is going to open a can of worms with memories of a past life. That past life shortly comes a calling with its own problems and wants. Wally is about to be the prize in a tug of war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dreams

Kyo: I am a big crossover writer, for those you who have not noticed. I have become very interest with Spirk lately too. I am also a big fan of Wally West aka the Flash that is one if the founders of the Justice League. So I decided to combine the two in a crossover, so enjoy my craziness.  


Wally had been having the strangest dreams since he had entered and exited the Speed Force. He was having dreams of being a Captain on the the starship, the USS Enterprise, for the Federation Starfleet. His name in these dreams was James T. Kirk and he was in love with his First Officer Spock who was half Vulcan and half human. Which is funny since Wally had never met any species like the Vulcans in his dreams during his adventures. It also had nightmares about the destruction of Vulcan, the planet, by a bastard named Nero who also killed his father in his dream world. It was all scarily real and complex. Wally had many dreams in his time both normal or forcefully induced and these dreams he was having were on a whole other level.  


To make matters even worse was that his fellow founders had noticed that something was up with him, though it probably did not help that the were still in over protective mode because of his very near death. Finally they got J'onn to approach him, which made Wally happy since him and J'onn were really close and understood each other well.  


"Wally the others are worrying about you because of your distracted nature lately. We think you are thinking of the Speed Force," states J'onn going straight to the point, which Wally liked about J'onn, he knew when he should go straight to the point or take a softer approach.  


"Its not the Speed Force that I am thinking about. Its this strange yet very life like dreams I have been having lately," responds Wally showing how troubled he is by these dreams.  


J'onn gives him a troubled look probably drawing the same conclusion as Wally, these dreams were likely caused somehow by the Speed Force. J'onn asks, "What are these dreams about?"  


Wally explains in detail what his dreams had been about, often when a pained look especially when talking about the Tarsus IV massacre and Vulcan's destruction. He explains his feeling for all these people in these dreams and how he does not know how his mind would come up with all these dreams. Wally knew he had quite the imagination but it usually went to pleasant rather than horrible. After all he was a happy person not a writer of dramas or horrors.  


"Wally I would like your permission to enter your mind and explore these 'dreams' for myself," states J'onn with a very serious look.  


Wally knew by the way that J'onn said dreams that he might be on to something. Wally easily gave J'onn permission trusting him completely with his mind and health. After about an hour of having J'onn in his mind Wally was hit by a wave a memories and he realized like J'onn had no doubt expected, these 'dreams' were actually memories of another life trying to break through. Wally was amazed and a bit horrified by the life he had lived in his other life. He was soon being hugged by J'onn as he processed all this new info and memories. Then just as Wally was getting ready to say something a swirling portal opened underneath the two of them. They were then sucked in by a great force with swirling lights all around them.  


They landed on a metal floor with a thud and Wally looked up from under J'onn and said without thought, "Come on Scotty give a guy a warning before you try out a new form of transporting."  


Kyo: I am not even going to try to do any accents. If anyone bothers to send me how the sentences would look with the proper accents I will change it. Otherwise you all will just have to use your imagination.  


"Captain its good to see you are alright too," replies Scotty looking a little teary eyed.  


While Scotty was replying Wally and J'onn untangled and got off the floor. J'onn looked a little worried, while Wally was confused and happy at the same time.  


"Well I was not expecting to be pulled out of my current dimension and back into this one. Have I missed any big happenings?" says Wally letting his confusion show.  


"Captain with the way you disappeared we were not sure what exactly had happened. In fact it we only had a 23.56% of retrieving you," states Spock making his presents known.  


"Spock its great to see you again. How long have I been gone?" responds a happy Wally causing J'onn and Scotty to smile.  


"Only 2.575 months, Captain," replies Spock with a slight nod.  


"Really because I got reincarnated and am already 25 again," replies Wally a little surprised at the time difference, he was expecting at least a year had pasted here.  


This caused Bones to try and scan Wally, but J'onn remembering it from Wally's mind stop Bones from proceeding knowing that Wally's changes to deal with his powers would be noticed and that could cause trouble.  


"Get out of the way so I can do my job," states Bones trying to get around J'onn so he can scan Wally.  


"You are the ones who took us from our home with no warning at all and you expect us to just submit to your exams," states J'onn hoping Wally will at least trust him in this if not understand what he is doing this for.  


Wally does get what J'onn is doing and remembering all the crap the Admirals of Starfleet had put him through before decided not letting them just know about his new powers from the get go was a very good idea.  


"Sorry Bones, he does have the point. I am not going through any exams or studies until I have talked to the higher ups. I do not want to be forced to deal with even more of their crap if I can avoid it. Plus I was quite happy in the other dimension surrounded by friends and family that love and believe in me," states Wally looking completely serious.  


"That's better than being the Captain of the USS Enterprise for Starfleet," says Bones looking only a little worried.  


"Yeah it definitely is at times, though its hard to compare being the leader of a large group to being on equal with an even a larger group," replies Wally with a thoughtful look on his face.  


This cause Spock to growl before he stocks up to Wally. He was looking very upset, but Wally still gave the signal to not interfere.  


"I refuse to give you up to others Captain. You belong on the Enterprise and I will do my all that is with in my powers to make sure you stay here," states Spock towering over him with a returned stone face, but Wally could see the determination in his eyes.  


"J'onn I all of sudden feel like I am going to be in the middle of a tug of war very soon," says Wally looking worried.  
. 

"Of course you are, if your people you are suppose to lead are so determined to keep you then your equals will be even more determined. I know I will fight for your return to the League if need be," replies J'onn as he side steps Bones hypo attempt.  


"Bones stop trying to hypo my Martian father figure," sighs Wally looking exasperated.  


This causes Wally to gain looks from Bones, Spock, and Scotty while J'onn just smiles already knowing about Wally's feelings for him from being in his mind so many times. Then Bones seemed to realized something.  


"Wait, Martian as in an alien from Mars in the Milky way galaxy," demands Bones looking at J'onn a little nervous.  


"You bet Bones. J'onn is from our very own red planet. You are already getting an idea on how vastly different our dimension is from this one," responds Wally his eyes showing his inner laughter.  


"Fascinating, do the Martians have any abilities that we should know about?" asks a monotone Spock even though Wally can see the cation and curiosity in his eyes.  


After glancing at J'onn for permission Wally starts to explain the ability of Martians, "Martians have many abilities. The one you would probably want to really know about is the fact that Martians are full fledged telepath. That is not their only ability though. Martians are also shape shifters and can go intangible along with being able to fly. They are also, as is usual for aliens, stronger and faster than the average human. They are a peaceful people, who have only had one war against invading parasites, that treat all beings with great respect unless in extreme circumstances."  


Wally makes sure he gets to finish before any question are asked by giving stern looks when it looks like someone is about to. It becomes very obvious that Spock is now a lot more cautious about J'onn after hearing about his abilities.  


"Fascinating, Martians could be very dangerous to others if they ever got the nation or urge to be so," states Spock watching J'onn carefully.  


"Just great kid, you are a telepathic alien magnet," grumbles Bones who along with Scotty are now a bit more cautious of J'onn but use to being around an alien stronger and more intelligent than them in most aspects.  


Just then Uhura comes over the communication system, "Acting Captain Spock the Admirals are waiting to conference with you and if you have succeeded Captain Kirk in Meeting Room 1."  


Spock nods at Wally and walks towards the door with Wally and J'onn following, after all J'onn takes his role of father figure very seriously. They enter the room to see all the Admirals gathered and waiting on the screen.  


"Acting Captain Spock I do believe introductions are in order," states Admiral Pike who has clearly been chosen to lead this meeting to a few of his fellows disagreement.  


"This is the reincarnation of Captain James T. Kirk, he recognized all personnel in the transporter room, and this is J'onn a Martian from the dimension our Captain was in," states Spock.  


"Its good to see you in good health Captain Kirk. Are you ready to resume duty?" starts Admiral Pike obviously thinking he already knows the answer.  


"No, we have quite a few things to discuss before I even consider rejoining Starfleet. This includes the fact I do have a nice, happy life waiting for me in another dimension," responds Wally looking utterly serious, mind you unknown to all, even Spock, he is having a mental conversation with J'onn.


	2. The Founders Arrive

'J'onn we both know it is only a matter of time before the rest of the Founders come here and when they do they are not going to be happy about the situation and as much as I dislike most of the Admirals they do not deserve the anger of the other 5 Founders pointed at them,' Wally sends to J'onn knowing he will pick it up.

'You are right but there is not much we can do besides damage control and preventing Starfleet from having you rejoin as that will only make it worst when they do arrive,' replies J'onn secretly not minding the thought of joining in with the other 5 Founders after the memories he had seen from Wally, the Admirals had it coming in his opinion and he knew it was an opinion that the others would share.

Meanwhile Admiral Pike finally snapped out of his shock after hearing Wally's reply, "You have to be kidding me James. There is no way you would ever give up the Enterprise and being her Captain willingly."

"I am not joking I have friends and family back home that I have no wish to leave and while I do love the Enterprise and her crew I have closer and stronger bonds in the other dimension," replies an insulted Wally that he would think the most important thing in the world to him was a position and the ship that came with it.

"You can not be serious James you are meant to be the Captain of the Enterprise and that is what you will be," says Admiral Pike with the rest nodding along with him.

That is when Wally noticed something, all the Admirals that did not like him were not there, in fact they seemed to have been replaced which made Wally very suspicious which he relied to J'onn.

"Admiral Pike who are all the new faces and where are them ones that would have loved me to no longer be Captain?" questions Wally clearly showing his suspicions.

"Many events have happened in the almost three months you have been gone Captain Kirk and you are needed immediately in action to help with them," replies Admiral Pike with a firm tone.

This causes Wally to raise his eyebrow and snort before he replies, "The name is Wally West and I serve no military, let alone one from a dimension I just got the full memories back of seconds before being transported into it. If all you drag me back here is because of problems you are having that you want me to solve then you are going to be very disappointed with my actions and words on the matter."

"You are on one of our ships what do you plan to do if an attack happens and your help is needed to defend or save the ship," replies Admiral Pike looking annoyed.

Just as Wally went to reply with a glare another portal opened up in the very room they were in sending off many alarms. Out of the portal stepped figures that Wally and J'onn knew quite well, Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern (John Stewart), and Hawkgirl.

"Who are you?" demanded Admiral Pike as you could clearly see the Enterprise crew mentally cursing the fact that the rules prevented them from bringing phasers to a meeting with their superiors.

"That is none of your current concern. We have come to retrieve the people you took from our dimension and then we will not be seeing each other again if at all possible," replies Batman in a voice that told you it was not wise to mess with him ever but especially right now. Everyone was shocked by the voice or obeyed it except Spock who stepped in front of Wally.

This action was not unnoticed by the others and Superman was the first to speak in response to it, "Step away from him or you will be forced away from him."

Spock's only reply was to glare which lead to Wally speaking up, "Spock that is Superman he is a Kryptonian which means he can and has lifted giant planes and punched through metal and is not hurt be pretty much anything. He is fully able of following through with what he just said."

"I care not. You have only just returned Captain Kirk and they will not be taking you away from from the Enterprise again. Your place is here," was Spock's reply.

Before other moves or words could be added the screen the Admirals on shrunk to add another communication being opened up. It was Spock's father Sarek.

"Spock I have received word that you have found Captain Kirk," was the first words out of Sarek's mouth before he even got view of the fact that others besides Starfleet personnel were in the room.

"Yes I have but these people are planning on taking him back again to the dimension we pulled him from," replies Spock still keeping his eyes on the other Founders.

"I see. Unfortunately there is little time to deal with that. The Romulans and the Klingons which to start the negotiations soon and refuse to accept anyone but Captain Kirk as the one to represent Starfleet in them. You need to get to New Vulcan as fast as possible," responses Sarek looking the ever cool Vulcan.

"Well I have apparently been kept very out of the loop thus far. These negotiations are a new twist but that does not change the fact that I am no longer part of Starfleet and have a life in another dimension to get back to. I would hate to lose my new dream job which is a lot less stressful and dangerous for me," snaps Wally looking miffed that they expected so much from him after the hell he was put through during his original life as James T. Kirk but now they expected even more from him after pulling him from his new life in another dimensions. The other Founders looked like they completely agreed with him without yet knowing his past here and if they found out about that which they now doubt would Starfleet was in big trouble.


	3. The Conflict

Kyo: I am back. I have been very busy trying to find a job lately, with little success. To be a new graduate with a degree but no experience, not good in this job market. Well enough about me, here is a new chapter.

“I do not know what you have been told so far what I do know however is that if you do not participate in the negotiations that the chance of New Vulcan being attacked and destroyed is high,” states Sarek being completely serious.

“That sucks but that does not mean I will rejoin Star fleet. I maybe able to be convinced into participating in the debate but my re-entry into Star fleet is another matter entirely especially when I have a whole other life and dimension to consider,” replies Wally refusing to allow that to sway him into saying a yes to all they were trying to demand.

“Captain I must ask you to reconsider. You are a high ranking and vital member of Star fleet and you are needed in the current crisis,” Spock states stepping close to Wally once more.

“While that is true I was indeed a high ranking and possibly vital member of Star fleet, but as I have been reincarnated and all Star fleet contracts say until: dismissed, discharged, retired, or death which since I have been reincarnated that counts as having died I no longer have any obligation to do anything for Star fleet,” replies Wally having seen the scheming looks that had started to appear on the admirals when his status was brought up by Spock.

“Died?” questions Spock with wide eyes and a slightly shaky voice.

“Well I am in a new body even if I did manage to get all my past life memories back, that means my old body is no longer inhabited and as such it died so by connection so did I,” responds Wally wondering why Spock was reacting the way he was.

“I had not realized that you being reincarnated meant that you had died. I am sorry,” states Spock as his face drains of color and he faints.

Wally quickly catches Spock as he sees that he is about to faint being careful not to reveal his super speed. He quickly sends Bones a look that clear means the Spock needs to be checked now because Vulcans do not just faint. Bones does indeed scan Spock and after he reads the results he visibly calms.

“Spock will be find the shock of finding out that Jim technicality died along with extreme exhaustion from not sleeping while doing three full time jobs for about the last three months,” states Bones with relief in his voice that it was not a major issue that could be life threatening.

“Well that is good news but did no one help him with the extra duties that came with my sudden disappearance or did they just assume that he could handle it all be himself,” demands Wally wondering what in the world was the thinking in having Spock take up all the slack when he already worked two full time positions.

This caused many guilty looks to appear on the face of the crew currently in the room. This caused the members of the Justice League to sigh.

“Well that needs to change no matter the decision I make someone needs to be ready to pick up the slack if something happens to one of the officers besides Spock since he already does two full time jobs all the time,” states Wally making it clear that they needed to not only decide this but make it official as well.

“You are needed on New Vulcan as a Captain of Star fleet for negotiations or you will be dooming the planet and all the people on it,” states Pike obviously trying to make Wally reconsider his position.

“Oh we will go to New Vulcan and I might even join the negotiations but that does not mean that I am re-enlisting in Star fleet. I have a new life, a new dimension, and obligations in it,” states Wally in a firm voice leaving no room for argument.

“Very well that will have to do for now since we are on a very tight time limit. Captain Spock you have your orders,” replies Pike not looking happy in the slightest with the turn of events that are happening.

Wally was just getting frustrated with the entire current situation and the attitude of Star fleet. He has been born and raised in another dimension and just got his memories of this life back. He wonders what would have happened if he had ended up here with no memory of his life as Captain James Kirk. It seemed that though the Admirals had undergone a change in people their values and ideas were still mostly the same with the only difference being their approval of James Kirk as a Star fleet captain. Otherwise it was still the same 'Oh, you had a traumatic or life changing experience doing your duty to Star fleet. That is very interesting and we are sorry we could not give you all the information but it was a matter of security. You and your ship are still in one piece though so off to the next mission with you.' He was frankly sick of that way of looking at it and had only put up with it because he had never been in any equivalent position to compare but now he has and he was disgusted with the way the admirals treated the rest of Star fleet especially their captains. He and the other founders never treated team leaders like that and made sure they had all the information they needed and updated them on info as they got it. The only reason he agreed to go to New Vulcan is he was not going to doom an entire planet and its people because of their stupidity and messed up method of doing things.

Wally then looked up and noticed how his old crew was looking at him and he could tell that they were still thinking about what he said earlier about dying and he new that this was going to be a long day and a even longer talk.

Kyo: Well I am back. Things have been crazy with trying to find a job which I still do not have. Have a bachelor's degree but no experience in the field so its hard to find a job in my field. I do love writing these stories though so I will try to get back into updating them.


End file.
